The Sins Of The Past
by ssj.fuse
Summary: A modern retelling with a mystical spin Nothing is ever as it seems as fifteen-year-old Aurora finds out one night when she decides to wander the woods alone. However, is it such a good idea for those who both suppress parts of themselves to interact? What will happen when the Sins of the Past are brought back to the light? Will Aurora repeat that cycle? disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is ever as it seems in the world, no ultimate black and white boxes that you have to choose. No, the world is a million shades of grey and in a way and so are people for even those who appear optimistic and bright can harbor demons.

That was the exact predicament that Aurora found herself in because it hurt to think that no one truly cared, especially since her father literally left her in the care of three women when she was very small and only appeared to check up on her from time to time.

Aurora, of course, told herself these thoughts were silly and that her aunties (as she called her guardians) did, in fact, love her but squishing the feeling of being replaceable and a burden wasn't something a mere mantra could do.

Yet she tried. She tried to distract herself or even just remind herself of all the good things that happened in her life. She had plenty of friends (although she lived far enough away that none could easily visit) and she had good clothes, plenty to eat and a warm, dry house to live in. That was more than enough to be happy about.

Except it wasn't.

The young teen wasn't the kind to actively complain but living in an area that was more wood than town and with no one her own age around it could get lonely and even a little boring.

Or it would, had it not been for the strange shadow that she swore she could see following her through the wood.

She knew it should frighten her, however, it really didn't. After all, if it meant to harm her it would have already done so. So instead of pondering on it's the source, she took to trying to find it.

Although she always came up just as clueless as she was in the beginning.

Except for one winter, when she had grown tired of her aunts' bickering and had slipped out of the house and into the woods, which would prove to set into motion a chain of events that would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora knew that it was crazy to be out in the woods so late but she needed to get away from the arguing before she went completely insane.

However, the usually peaceful atmosphere of the night wasn't present on that particular night as the sounds of hounds braying echoed through the trees.

How she hated that sound, especially since it usually meant that the dogs were on the trail of prey and she could only hope that they didn't catch whatever it was they were chasing.

However, before she could really decide what to do, the sound of brush breaking caused her to whirl around only to see a half-grown fawn standing there, quivering with erect and flicking ears.

"You hear the dogs too huh?" She said aloud, despite how silly that it seemed.

The deer glanced over at her, standing stalk still for seemingly few minutes before walking right by her before breaking into a run away from the braying of hounds that grew closer.

Suddenly, however, there was a yelp then a deep howl that seemed to come from everywhere all at once.

A sound that in her fifteen years living near the wood, she had never heard.

Then all was silent.

It was in this silence that she became aware of a pair of green-gold eyes watching her from the shadows.

Judging by the high of the eyes, this was no animal although Aurora couldn't be sure if it was completely human either.

"Hello?"

She called, taking a step forward.

"You can come out, I won't hurt you."

The resulting chuckle caught her by surprise.

"You're quite the foolhardy one, aren't you?"

Aurora was about to respond when she found herself encased in a golden glow and that was the last thing she remembered when she awoke in her bed the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Aurora could return to the forest the next day but she had to get answers.

Just what had happened the previous night? What was it that had spoken to her?

Her whirling mind was what acted as the cement for her desire to push on with her exploration.

Just what was it that kept others from venturing in too far?

As she traveled deeper in she began to notice that birdsong seemed to fill the air more thickly than before as well as some kind of fluttering noise that came from the thick canopy overhead.

However, as she neared what she assumed was the heart of the forest Aurora was met by a strange cliffside that seemed to be made of some sort of gnarled wood.

Just what was this place?

"You are a curious little beast, aren't you?"

The sudden voice caused Aurora to jump in surprise, although when she turned to face the direction it had came from only to find the same shadowy figure that had followed her countless times.

"Why don't you come out?"

Aurora acquired, taking a full step forward.

"Perhaps I do not wish to."

The response caused Aurora to roll her eyes.

"Then at least me who you are. I know you've watched over me since I was little and I can't keep referring to you as the shadow, now can I?"

The response caused the creature to chuckle.

"Very well, you can call me Maleficent."


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason, Maleficent hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about the girl.

Why was she so keen on seeing her? Of wondering about in the forest?

Just what had Stephan told her?

It was enough to set her on edge and caused phantom pain to run through her back.

There was no way the girl could be any different than her father. After all, he had once been innocent as well only to corrupt with age.

At least, that is what Maleficent wanted to believe, though that seemed nearly impossible to convince herself of with each time the girl came into the woods.

Once she had even witnessed the girl luring a fawn to her with bits of food, a rare thing for any human to achieve.

To keep from thinking too much of this, Maleficent distanced herself from the girl.

However, fate—it seemed—had other plans because a few weeks after first speaking to Aurora, Maleficent found herself once again at a proverbial crossroad.

* * *

She had kneeled by a tree, repairing the damage left behind by feeding deer when the sudden, cheerful voice called out:

"It's you!"

Maleficent had been so startled that she rose too quickly and hit her head against a low hanging branch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

It was all Maleficent could do to refrain from hissing at the teenager, settling instead to send a blast of magic at the suddenly squawking raven, smirking when a man fell out of the tree and into the snowbank a moment later.

If the cat was out of the bag, she may as wells see how Aurora reacts. Worst case scenario would result in her giving the teenager nightmares for the next year of her short life.


	5. Chapter 5

It was stupid to follow a faerie, she knew, especially since Aurora wasn't sure where she was being taken wasn't however couldn't help but feel a sense of calm around her as she was lead past the thorns, which open up before Maleficent's path.

The forest that continued past the wall was like nothing that she had ever seen before. With brightly colored, flickering creatures zipping through the air and plants that seemed to glow in the shadows.

"What is this place? It's beautiful."

She asked, earning an unreadable look from the woman who answered

"The moors."

. . . ❇. . .

Maleficent watched in silence as the girl wondered about.

Even by the crystal lake, Aurora commented on the beauty of it and seemed only interested in the way the stones refracted light.

A far cry from the way her father had acted upon first setting eyes on it.

"Still think all humans are the same?"

Maleficent didn't bother to even turn toward the voice.

"Diaval, just because she marvels at everything and leaves bits of scrap for you does not mean she is any different."

She commented before leaning back against a tree and closing her eyes.

She awoke sometime later by the sound of laughter, which would have annoyed her had it not been for the fact that Diaval was practically covered in snow—and the fact that Aurora's laugh seemed infectious.

. . . ❇. . . .

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

Aurora dared to ask as she was lead back past the thorns later that evening.

"Perhaps, If I feel like it. Why?"

Maleficent responded, arching a brow though Aurora was still too awestruck to notice the accusing tone.

"It's such a strange place, not strange in a bad way it's just different than anything I could have ever imagined and I want to see everything!"

It was Diaval who spoke next, a slight grin gracing his features.

"I don't see the harm, Mistress."

Maleficent just made a noise at the back of her throat but otherwise didn't respond.


	6. Chapter 6

In the weeks that followed, Aurora's visit to the moors became more frequent and Maleficent wasn't sure how she felt about the girl trailing after her asking questions about everything. however, she also couldn't claim to be irritated by it either.

The girl was surprisingly attentive—for the most part—and was careful with where she stepped in fear of hurting any unsuspecting fae.

"Can I ask a question without offending you?"

Maleficent arched a brow at that but gave a slight dip of her head in affirmation.

"Nearly all the moor people have wings. Why don't you? I mean, no offense but you don't seem like the earth faeries."

Maleficent stopped so suddenly that she felt the girl bump into her.

"I had wings once but they were taken from me. By a man whom I thought I could trust."

She half expected to have more questions thrown at her, however, Aurora did neither and instead replied:

"I'm sorry. That's horrible. Who could do such a thing?"

The faerie suppressed a sigh.

"Who understands the ways of humans? In the past, there have been many wars fought because of human fear and selfishness."

The rest of the walk was in silence until they were almost back at the lake.

"Does it bother you that I come here? Since humans...Have done so much?"

The faerie wanted nothing more to say yes and be done with having the teen trailing her daily like a duckling, however, she couldn't bring herself to lie.

Sure, the girl's presence was a bother but more along the comparison of wet feathers instead of a thorn digging into flesh.

"No, I find that I have grown accustomed to you."

She hadn't expected the hug she received from that response or the rushed response and had to resist the urge to use her magic against the girl.

She did, however, peel herself away fairly quickly.

"Alright, enough sentimentality. I should see you back before it gets dark."

* * *

That night as she was lying in bed, Aurora thought of Maleficent and how awful it must be to be stuck, unbalanced on the ground when you were born to fly and her heart broke for the faerie.

So she decided to help out in any way she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Maleficent really tried not to get annoyed by the girl wanting to help. The child has a good heart, that was obvious but Aurora lacked know-how and Maleficent didn't want nor need the pity of anyone.

Least of all Stefan's spawn.

Although she couldn't deny that it was funny watching Aurora try to complete tasks she had no idea how to do.

Especially when she returned from getting firewood covered in mud and having no wood.

"Did I not tell you that I should walk with you?" Maleficent retorted, unable to keep the ghost of a smile off her face at the girl's appearance and huffy mood.

"You didn't tell me they were territorial!" She retorted, looking akin to a drowned rat as she sat down with a grumble.

"They're not at all."

Maleficent's grin only grew when the girl shot her a look, motioning at her grime soaked clothing.

"They were playing with you. Didn't you at all pay attention when I was telling you about the fair folk?"

" I did but you didn't mention they would toss mud in people's face! "

Maleficent couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"oh didn't I? Must have slipped my mind."

She retorted.

❇️

It was the first time she had slept in the moors overnight and the strange sounds that came from the night fauna seemed to keep her awake.

Even if she knew she was perfectly safe.

"First time away from home Beastie?"

The sudden voice caused her to jolt upward, although she knew who was speaking.

"First time sleeping outside. Didn't expect it to be so noisy." Aurora answered, earning a hum in response before Maleficent made her way past her.

"Come, I'll show you something."

Aurora had seen the moors at night before but never like this. Everything seemed to be alight with a glow, different sorts of faeries seemingly dancing about and some even leaving trails across the water.

"This is so beautiful."

"It is."


	8. Chapter 8

"I think it's sweet that she's trying to help." Diaval commented, earning a smirk from his mistress.

"I think she is getting underfoot more than usual these last few days. I do not need help." Maleficent responded, glancing over a where the girl was attempting to gather berries.

"Oh come on. Wasn't the stunt you pulled with the Wallerbogs enough? Poor girl didn't know what hit her!"

Maleficent just smirked.

"Oh please, you act as though I harmed the girl."

❇️

Maleficent found herself more than amused as the girl practically collapsed into sleep that evening, grime and dirt obvious on her skin and hair

"Silly Beast."

She muttered, sending a wave of magic around the girl to whisk away the dirt before turning toward the suddenly clicking raven that was roosted nearby.

"What? Oh don't over think it, Diaval."

❇️

Aurora awoke with a start, trying to figure out what it had that woke her to start with.

Then she noticed that Maleficent—despite all her grace and power—was sitting erect, breathing fast in the dim light that filtered in through the mouth of the cavern.

"Are you alright?"

She couldn't help but ask, shrinking back slightly at the look she received.

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

Aurora watched as the faerie staggered to her feet, nearly tripping over in an attempt to grab the staff.

"Here, let me."

However, before she could so much as touch the staff, a spark zapped out at her, causing her to draw back.

"I do not need your help."

Aurora was still awake when she heard Maleficent re-enter, her steps pausing right beside where she was lying as a warmth of gold light passed over her, removing the small sting still left in her hand by the magic as well as fixing the blankets about her.

"obstinate girl."

She heard the creature mutter although there was a tone to her voice that Aurora couldn't quite place.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Aurora left without promise of returning, seeming to be excited because of something.

"Well she's in a hurry." Diaval commented as soon as he was granted his human form.

"Well, now that she is gone we can get to work. Who knows how much damage the snow has left on the forest."

Maleficent retorted, walking off deeper into the wood, leaving Diaval standing there staring after her.

"Oh sure, pretend that you didn't tuck her in last night." He muttered before following.

" What was that?"

Diaval didn't bother to repeat himself knowing full well that Maleficent heard him.

That night Maleficent sat, watching the snow fall as she idly stroked Diaval's feathers. Had it been her zap of magic that had scared the girl off? Had it hurt the girl worse than she had presumed?

Why did it feel as though she had swallowed stone at that though? It wasn't as if she even liked the girl.

She cursed herself for even entertaining that thought. However as she sat there she became aware of the sound of crying on the wind.

❇️

Aurora sat against the thorns, wishing that it wasn't so late so that she could at least talk to Diaval about the day's events.

How could her father be so indifferent? So harsh? He had promised her he would visit but he literally just brushed her away as if she was nothing more than dirt.

"Why, Pray tell are you so upset tonight?"

The sudden voice prompted the teenager to her feet in a second,arms wrapping around the faerie's waist and her face buried against her.

"Whatever is the matter?"

Maleficent stiffened but didn't force her away, one hand grazing the top of her hair briefly.

"He just…he doesn't care."

Saying those five words aloud broke whatever resolve that Aurora had left as questions began to circle inside her mind.

The hand now rested more steadily on her back, not quite returning the embrace but providing a constant warmth.

❇️

Diaval awoke to find Maleficent sitting beside the blond, who was giggling at something while the elder of the two scowled.

"That is not funny, Beastie."

"Oh but the look on your face was, Godmother."

The exchange confused him although from the way Aurora's face looked and the way Maleficent just rolled her eyes and let Aurora laugh at her expense, he assumed it was a part of a joke that the Fae had tolerated in order to her the girl up.

But why was she crying to start with?


	10. Chapter 10

Tolerance

"Wait, so do the Fae really use your real name to hold power over you?"

Diaval wondered just how he had gotten snared with the task of walking text book for the day.

"I don't exactly know, maybe save that one for Maleficent since she is the actual faerie. " He responded, pausing as he recalled the conversation he had overheard the previous night.

"Speaking of which, I have to ask...Why Fairy Godmother?"

Aurora just giggled.

"I made a comment, a joke really. I've never seen her look so amused."

Diaval chuckled a bit.

" Don't let her fool you, she can get up to utter mischief if she wants."

❇️

Maleficent basked in the silence that for once surrounded her. The fauna and Flora around her made enough of an ambience that after sitting beneath an elm for some time, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She came to consciousness some time later, although she didn't open her eyes, as she felt something nearby.

"I can feel you staring."

"Sorry, it's just I didn't know you needed sleep."

The response caused Maleficent to almost chuckle.

"All things sleep, some during the day...Some at night. Thought you would have known that, Beastie."

With that she forced herself to her feet, staggering slightly due to the stiffness that her previous position had brought about.

"I did, it's just that I didn't know it also implied to magical creatures."

The girl responded, reaching out to help steady the Faerie, though Maleficent was quick to pull away, leaning heavily on her staff.

"Ah yes, humans do not teach children anything anymore, do they?"

❇️

" You seem to be getting quite comfortable with her." Diaval commented that night as they made their way back to the moors after seeing Aurora home.

"You're delusional Diaval. I merely tolerate her. I shall be glad when the curse comes to past, maybe then I will have some silence."

The walked for some time quietly until Diaval spoke again.

"Then why did you entertain her after she came crying because of Stefan?"

He suddenly found himself unable to speak as he was reverted back to his true form.

"You talk too much."


	11. Chapter 11

"Godmother?"

The term sounded odd to the faerie, especially since she knew the nature of their history. However, she just ignored the bitter feeling that filled her stomach.

"What?"

It was too early for this. Besides, didn't this welp have anything else to do but bother her?

"How come there are some flowers still in bloom here? It's winter?"

Maleficent didn't bother to open her eyes from where she was resting inside her makeshift home.

"Everything has its season. Wait until spring, this place is full of life."

She drawled, feeling the girl take a seat next to her.

"Can I ask something else?"

Maleficent just hummed a response.

"Does it still hurt? Yesterday while you were sleeping you sort of...looked in pain."

Maleficent resisted the urge to glare at the girl.

"yes. There are still phantoms of the pain of burning through flesh and bone."

She felt a hand on her arm, which caused her to stiffen as she opened one eye to glance at the girl.

"I'm Sorry. No one deserves that. Why did that person do that to you?"

The way the girl's voice almost wavered caught the faerie by surprise.

" To prove to others he was not mad. He thought he could get money by proving a great discovery."

Maleficent answered, closing her eyes once again.

"I don't understand why someone would do that."

"Me either, Beastie."

❇️

" I don't even know why they teach us this stuff. It makes no sense and it's not useful!"

Maleficent kept to the shadows as she watched the girl mutter to herself over a book of sorts, chuckling under her breath at the frustration on her face.

It was easy to become curious about the human girl who was equally both the same and very different from a younger Stefan.

The girl wondered about everything but also respected it. She marveled at the beauty of things with no concern of monetary value.

Maleficent smirked as she sent a small gust of magic at the window, blowing it open and sending the book toppling to the floor.

"What the heck?"

She couldn't keep from grinning when the girl came to the window, glaring out at the darkness.

"Better hope your face doesn't freeze like that."

There was an instant change in the girl's demeanor at the sound of her voice.

" Godmother! What are you even doing here? You could be seen!"

Aurora demanded earning a smirk as Maleficent stepped out of hiding.

" Those three imbeciles could sleep through a thunderstorm. Now follow me before I change my mind."

She tried to ignore the way that Aurora's face lit up at the fact that she was being invited somewhere by her.

"And wear a coat. No need to catch an early death of pneumonia."

Maleficent ignored the voice in her mind that reminded her of the past, of the fate that awaited the teenager.

[I] She shall fall into a death like sleep on the eve of her sixteenth birthday.

"So where are we going?"

The question jarred the Fairy from her thoughts.

"There is something I want to show you. Unless, perhaps you wish to return to your studies?"

The huff she got earned a bit of amusement.

" No thanks, I'll just get Belle to help me tomorrow."

❇️

The full moon seemed to make everything in the Moors glow, or at least glow much more vividly than before and the crystal pond seemed to have a light of its own as the stones that made up its bed refracted the light back up at the water.

However, even more surprising was the sound of music and laughter that came from inside the grove just in front of them.

"Do you know what an solstice is?"

Maleficent asked and Aurora nodded after a few minutes of thinking.

"It's the shortest day right? It also means it's just days before Christmas and…"

Maleficent's chuckle caught her so off guard that she instantly stopped mid sentence.

"I invite you to a celebration and you worry about trivial nonsense. Come on, let's get you to where there is a fire."


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe it was stupid of her, after all, she didn't know rather or not fae even celebrated holidays. Yet Aurora couldn't just ignore the fact that she hadn't gotten either Diaval nor Maleficent something.

But what would one get a faerie? What could she get Diaval?

So she turned to researching, only to find suggestions that may would work for other fair folk but not Maleficent.

No, knowing Maleficent a gift so simple would get her laughed at and probably called a fool for not just _asking._

Maybe she could ask Diaval?

Letting out a sigh, Aurora fell backwards onto her bed.

She had only three days to decide on something.

❇️

A curse that could never be broken, set to kill on the day of someone's birth.

Diaval sighed as he watched through a window as Aurora busstled around her room, trying to do something that involved shiny paper.

It would only be a few more months before the curse took affect and Maleficent seemed to not even care.

Not even as Aurora seemed to spend more and more time in the Moors.

How could she be blind? Did she not see that Aurora adored her? That the one who deserved the pain of death had been Stefan himself, not an innocent child?

But what could he do? He was just a servant and a raven. The only hope for the girl was the first kiss of true love.


	13. Chapter 13

Maleficent jerked awake at the sudden voice she heard calling for her, only to relax when she saw that it was just Aurora.

"Suns not even up, Beasty. How in the heavens did you get in here anyway?"

She grumbled, only to earn a chuckle from the teenager.

"I know, but I had to leave before my Aunties woke up but I had to bring you your gifts today because it wouldn't really be Christmas tomorrow, would it?"

Maleficent let out a sound that was somewhat akin to a groan before actually removing her blankets.

"It seemed simpler in tales of when people invited the smaller fair folk into their homes for good luck." She muttered, rolling her eyes before waving a hand, causing Diaval—who was still groggy—to fall from his perch, turning to his human form when he hit the ground.

"Was that really necessary?"

He muttered, earning a smirk.

" If I have to be awake at this unholy hour, so do you."

❇️

Aurora waited with baited breath as she waited for their reactions, after all, she really hoped she didn't offend them in any way.

"I read somewhere that people used to leave food out but that felt like it wasn't enough but I really had no idea what to give you both and…"

Aurora suddenly felt shy, at least until Diaval spoke, shrugging on the jacket that she had got him.

"Well I'm sure this will do nicely on particularly windy nights stuck in this featherless form. Thank you, Aurora."

" Yes, thank you for inflating his ego even moreso than it was already. Perhaps he should be a peacock instead of a raven." Maleficent responded before glancing down at the package in her hands once again before sighing.

"This better not be something that forces me to match him."

It surprised her when she found a rather plush, dark colored blanket inside.

"I know you can just magic things into things but it's cold and you sleep basically on the ground and…"

Aurora rushed to explain, though Maleficent cut her off.

" Thoughtful. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

As winter melted into spring Aurora's visits to the Moors became less frequent but more predictable with somewhat longer stays with her curiosity seeming to grow alongside the Flora that had once again began to fill the Moors.

As for Maleficent herself, she found it becoming increasingly easy to spend time with the girl—not that she would ever admit to that detail.

"It's Friday. Think the fledgling will be here?"

Diaval asked, breaking the faerie from her thoughts.

"Probably."

She responded, sighing as she stood.

"You know, the little beast never did tell me where she was climbing through at."

She added, earning a crooked grin from Diaval.

"Evidently even humans have their charms and secrets."

Maleficent just scoffed at that and rolled her eyes.

"Or the little beast is recklessly driven by nature into dangerous situations."

As if to prove the faerie's point a yelp echoed from the direction toward the barrier.

"Told you.".

❇️

Aurora grumbled to herself as she examined the large rip in her jacket, along with the blood that slowly leaked from her arm.

"So that's where you have been coming from."

The voice of Maleficent caused her to blush.

"yeah well I can't always depend on you to let me in."

She muttered, wincing slightly as a golden magic encircled her.

"Oh calm down, it's not as though I'm going to turn you into a toad."

Maleficent commented, prompting her to look up in time to watch the dress knit itself together.

"Thank you."

Aurora managed, still slightly embarrassed by the fact she had managed to get hurt after coming through the same way so many times.

The walk through the Moors was uneventful, although Aurora found herself getting lost in the beauty of the enchanted lands.

"Where are we going today, Godmother?"

The nickname—that had started as a joke brought on by Maleficent's insistence on calling her Beasty—now came almost naturally.

"Perhaps a proper introduction to the Fae along the waterways. You do remember the Wallerbogs, don't you?"

Aurora couldn't help but send the woman a dirty look at that.

"You mean the ones you put up to give me a mud bath?"

Maleficent didn't seem phased by the accusation.

" How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

" Don't even dare try to play innocent, Diaval told me. " Aurora retorted, watching as one corner of the woman's lips quirked upward.

"Did he now? Nosy bird."

❇️

Maleficent watched with amusement as Aurora joined the Wallerbogs game, the laughter seeming to echoing through the trees as she ended up covered head to toe in muck.

It was so like watching the Fae children at play, so much in fact that Maleficent found herself wondering just how something as innocent as Aurora could be related to Stefan.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't have time to react with something wet and sticky hurled straight into her face.

She could hear laughter coming from both Aurora and Diaval, as Wells stark silence and nervous murmurs as she wiped at her face.

"Oh very funny."

She grumbled, sending a wave of magic toward the muddy banks, sending a blast of it right into Diaval.

She then turned to Aurora who seemed to ooze amusement at the whole exchange, though she just winked toward the teen.

"You play, I am going to go clean off...and feel free to drag Diaval into it as well. He has been rather annoying today."


	15. Chapter 15

"I didn't mean to hit you."

Maleficent glanced toward the girl who was still soaked from her game.

"So I assumed."

She retorted, sending a wave of magic around the girl to help take care of the mess.

"You aren't angry? Venjo said..."

That caught Maleficent by surprise.

"You are learning their names now?"

The look she got was something akin to disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? They want to be friends and besides, it's respectful. How would you like to just be called just a troll or whatever?"

Maleficent allowed herself a rare grin of amusement.

"If one called me a troll, they would be sorely mistaken." She retorted, only to earn a look.

"oh you know what I meant!"

A rather cold gust of wind was the response she got from the fairy at that.

"Come on, it's time to see you home."

Maleficent was surprised when the girl faltered.

"Actually, could I stay here for the night?"

"If you wish."

❇️

The braying of hounds awoke Maleficent, although she knew there was no way for the hunters nor dogs to come beyond the barrier.

Even if a crafty human girl managed that without getting too mangled.

"I hate that sound."

The sudden whispered voice caused the wingless fairy to flinch in spite of herself.

"Dreadful isn't it?"

She could hear rustling as Aurora moved to sit beside her.

"They remind me of hellhounds. You know, omens of death?"

Maleficent spares a glance toward the girl then.

" Humans and your scary stories. although yes, they probably were inspired by hunts such as tonights."

Maleficent retorted, earning a look.

"Are you saying things like that don't exist? Even here?"

Maleficent just chuckled.

" All fae can be dangerous if crossed but most will not if you respect them. Humans have exaggerated things over the years but then again, war and persecution tend to paint darker images."

A silence passed over them for some time and Maleficent found herself almost content, that was until a panicked, shrill sound came from somewhere out in the forest.

"What do they get from it?"

Maleficent could hear the emotion in Aurora's tone.

"I have no idea Beastie. Come, it's time you were asleep."

❇️

Diaval was glad to be in his normal form when he woke up or else he possibly would have startled them awake by laughing at the rare scene in front of him.

Maleficent was still asleep—which was unusual in itself since the sun was up—but the fact that Aurora was cuddles against her was another.

Even in sleep Maleficent seemed aloof, however whatever transpired the previous night surely must have ended with the fairy given in to Aurora's request.

It painted a rather different picture of the fairy and the Raven must admit an rather adorable scene all together.


	16. Chapter 16

"If you keep staring at me I am going to turn you into a mole."

Maleficent commented as she went about on patrol after Aurora had finally returned home.

"You do know moles aren't blind, right?"

Diaval retorted, earning a look.

" No but they do only see light and shadow so I would appear the same as that great oak there."

Diaval wasn't phased by the threat, although he very well knew that Maleficent could turn him into whatever she wished.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that Aurora is growing on you."

He retorted, earning a sneer as he suddenly found himself back as a raven.

"You are going insane. Make yourself useful before you completely make me lose my temper."

❇️

Maleficent tried to avoid both Diaval and Aurora when the girl returned, claiming to be busy although she wasn't.

She just couldn't allow herself to feel anything for the girl.

Not with the curse.

Not with the fact that nothing could stop it, not even her. The previous night played over in her head.

What had compelled her to allow the girl to sleep beside her? Would it not have been just as easy to conjure an extra blanket or two?

Had it been mostly due to how the girl had seemed to be nearly in tears as.a second death cry had sounded?

Maleficent cursed herself for giving in, for allowing the girl to worm her way into her good graces.

Could Diaval be correct? Could she be growing fond of the little beast?

❇️

She heard the commotion before she saw anything, however, when she saw Aurora actually crying something snapped in her.

"What happened?"

She demanded, watching as the other moorland creatures shifted back into the shadows.

"Well?"

Diaval was the one to speak.

"A dog managed to cross over… It went after some of the sprites but Aurora. It didn't get to her, Balthazar made sure of that but she fell and…"

Maleficent felt her magic practically sparking around her.

"Let me see."

Maleficent ordered, only for the girl to scream out when she moved her wrist.


	17. Chapter 17

Gift

Maleficent noted the curious look from both Aurora and Diaval as she placed the bracelet onto the girl's wrist.

"I can't always be around to play at nanny so if you wish to enter the Moors you can, as long as you use this. However, keep this hidden from those halfwits you live with and do not come here again at night. "

She said, one part of her brain sneering at her for not just forbidding the girl from returning to the moors.

"Why not? I mean why can't I come here at night? I've done that almost every weekend since winter break ended. "

Maleficent knew it wasn't an act of defiance but it still made her growl in annoyance because she did not want to explain herself.

Especially not when it was obvious that she was concerned for the enemy.

"Because that beast was obviously targeting fae and we have no idea how much scent gets on you or if the Moors have effected your scent. Or would you rather be mauled? "

Was there a way to say that without giving an allusion she cared?

"If the dog was trained to hunt faeries who would have that much knowledge? I thought you said few humans even knew about the existence of this place? "

Maleficent cursed the girl's intellect.

How could she tell her that Stefan was the one behind all of this?

"The one who ruined me."

She found herself saying instead, only to be farther surprised when the girl sent her a look.

"He didn't ruin you, Godmother. You may not be able to fly anymore but you aren't ruined."

Maleficent found herself so loss for words in fact that she just walked away, wondering if it was bravery or foolishness that made the girl so forward with her.

_Grace and beauty. More like the gift of being a intrepid little brat._

The fairy thought, glancing behind her when she heard the words

"She's moody today."

Which prompted her to send a wave of golden magic toward the girl, causing a crack of thunder to sound right behind the girl, causing her to jump in shock.

"Godmother!"

"I may not be whole but my hearing works fine, Beastie."


	18. Chapter 18

Aurora knew that maleficent was in a bad mood (especially if the thunder clap, glare and minor magical static had been any indication) however, she couldn't bring herself to go back home without apologizing first.

She slowly approached where her godmother was sitting, trying to keep a respectful distance between them in case Maleficent didn't want to speak to her.

"Godmother?"

she began, adverting her eyes onto the ground as she waited for a response.

"Aurora."

The fairy's response caused her heart to sink even further. She really hadn't meant to make the woman angry.

"I... I'm sorry about being such a pain today... I know it's a lame excuse but today was just so... "

A hand brushing over her shoulder cut her off and prompted her to look up.

"Today was stressful and I understand. I also should apologize for that zap earlier, I didn't mean for that to happen and I hope I didn't hurt you."

the apology caused Aurora to relax, as she had come to notice that when the fae stayed silent it meant she was truly upset.

"It didn't hurt, though my hair took forever to lay down." Aurora answered with a small smile, before glancing down and adding:

"aren't you angry?"

Maleficent sighed as she moved to push the girl toward the hillside where she had been sitting, letting them both get comfortable before she spoke.

"Beastie, I want to make it clear now. I do not expect perfection and I will never harm you if you do happen to step out of line. Why did you avoid me since that last incident? "

Her voice was softer than Aurora had ever heard it and it caught her off guard slightly.

"I just didn't want to bother or make you even more upset."

the answer was honest enough, although Aurora knew that it wasn't the actual answer that her godmother wanted but she wasn't ready for that conversation just yet.

"Alright, I'll let it go but know this: I detest lying, Aurora. Now, come on. You brought your school books and I know you have lessons."


	19. Chapter 19

Something about Aurora's actions the previous day nagged at Maleficent, making her watch the girl closely as she ran about in a field while enticing some other fair-folk in some kind of game.

She was still cheerful and playful, even targeting Maleficent herself with a few of the pranks (which the Fae took as a sign that the girl wasn't afraid of her after all) but that wouldn't explain why she had been hesitant, as if she was walking on eggshells the previous day.

"Diaval."

she began, not looking away from the girl in question, eyes narrowing.

"I want you to once again keep an eye on Aurora. She may not need help with survival now but I have a strange feeling and I don't like it. "

she continued, earning a quizzical look.

"Do you think it is something to do with the Pixies then?"

Diaval asked, earning a sigh.

" No. They're idiots but they wouldn't do anything to make the child fear them. Stefan on the other hand, or some other human... "

she trailed off as Aurora headed their way.

" So You noticed that too."

Diaval stated, a smirk forming on his face as he added in a lower voice:

"Careful, someone might think you care about her."

Maleficent ignored that statement, especially as Aurora dropped onto the ground beside her.

"Have fun Beastie?"

she prompted, earning a out of breath grin.

" remind me not to play tag with flying things... I just spent ten minutes trying to catch a water Sprite. "

Maleficent chuckled at that and shook her head.

"Keep that up and you'll gain endurance eventually."


	20. chapter 20

Maleficent awoke in a cold sweat, her back aching with phantoms of the past as her mind and stomach whirled.

"Mistress? Are you alright?"

Diaval's voice shook her from her thoughts and made her curse the fact that he seemed to stay in human form much more often now that Aurora spent nights in the moor.

"I am fine. Go back to sleep."

she retorted, pushing herself onto her feet before heading outside, each step seeming to irritate the already angry nerves in her back even further.

"Forgive me but I don't believe that."

the response didn't surprise her, although she ignored him for a few minutes, just forcing herself to walk off the pain before a sharp stabbing pain caused her steps to falter and very nearly lose her balance had it not been for the shapesifter taking hold of her.

"Maybe you should go find some elderberry leaves... and maybe something for sleep."

she said, earning a nod.

" Of course but first I should help you back to bed."

️

Maleficent watched as Diaval made himself busy with adding more padding to her bed, going as far as to sacrifice his own.

"You don't have to do that." she pointed out, earning a huff.

"No, but you're in pain and I can just as easily sleep in a tree." he retorted, then after a brief pause, continue

" besides if I were injured you would heal me and I may not be able to give your wings back but I can try to make you more comfortable."

Maleficent found herself at a loss for words. Since when did he care so much?

️

Aurora was surprised when she arrived the next morning not only finding both of them asleep, but both basically sleeping in the same place.

she slowly backed away from them, hoping not to wake them up and wishing that she had brought a camera or something, even if Maleficent had forbid both.

She forgot how light of a sleeper the fairy was until a voice grumbled out

"if you ever even breath a word about this, I will drop you in the crystal lake."

she tried to bite back a chuckle as she watched them sit up, both disgruntled.

"Not saying a word Godmother."

she said instead of the number of things she wanted to, although from the look she received, she knew that her godmother didn't quite believe her.

"Not yet anyway. I know you, Beastie and you make something out of nothing with that imagination of yours. "


	21. chapter 21

"oh come on, I just said that I think it was sweet of him!"

"and I think you talk too much. "

Aurora had to hide her grin as she tried to match her godmother's stride, although that proved difficult since she hadn't been to such a rocky area of the moor.

"Oh so you're done ignoring me now? then where are we going?" she asked, only to nearly trip before she could get an answer, grabbing onto the fairy to keep from falling.

The whole of the moor seemed to grow silent suddenly, as if everything was waiting with baited breath for Maleficent's reaction.

"Are you alright?"

Aurora felt her face flush as she tried to right herself.

" yeah, I'm fine. sorry about that."

She knew that the fairy wasn't angry but the apology came out of habit.

"I'd rather not have you hurting yourself. Come on, there is no hurry. "

she was surprised when the fairy held her arm out to her, her expression unreadable but her eyes practically sparkling.

"thanks."

️

Diaval couldn't help but chuckle when the returned later that afternoon, Maleficent looking amused and Aurora pouting behind her.

"What happened?"

he questioned, only to earn what could have been called a grin from his mistress.

"She was being insufferable." Maleficent retorted, earning a look from Aurora.

" I was not and you're going to have to teach me how to do something with magic so we're on even grounds!"

"How about you learn to use your wits and outsmart me instead? Magic or not you should have been able to dodge that, Beastie."

Diaval wasn't surprised that Maleficent had been playing some sort of game with the girl (or rather at the girl's expense) but the fact that she didn't seem to care if anyone had seen.

"Besides I helped you clean off, did I not?"

Aurora glared at Maleficent as she walked past them, the smug look still on the fae's face.

"Whatever those plants were smelled horrible! I swear I'm getting you back!"

Diaval could hear the laughter in Maleficent's voice as she retorted

"Be my guest and try. You will fail."

"You know, say what you want but you do care about her."

He dared say that night as they returned from seeing her home.

"Do you wish to crawl back to the moors as a snake?"

He just rolled his eyes at that.

"You can be stubborn and deny it as much as you want. Not going to change the facts. "


	22. chapter 22

Diaval knew not to ask when Maleficent came back from the cottage one night with green trails of magic practically zapping the life from an plant in her path.

Nor did he ask the next day when she had been distant from everyone and everything, including Aurora (who seemed slightly hurt by the sudden change of demeanour).

Just what could have caused this change?

He hadn't seen her this quiet since those first few months in her service.

For Maleficent, however, those next few days were torture. She was locked inside her own head with the guilt, anger, and a self hatred that she didn't think it was possible for her to process.

Not over something like this.

She had been justified in her curse, in what she had done and yet here she was, regretting it.

Regretting wrapping up the innocent life of a child into the mess of two adults, resulting in the girl knowing the pain of an absentee father and a deceased mother.

She wished that she could change it but what is done is done and not even an infinite amount of magic would bring back the dead and there was no such thing as true love.

It was a mere emotion. Not pure, not endless, just a feeling and nothing more.

Only fools and children believed in true love and she had been a fool to believe Stefan and a fool again to lay blame on someone who knew of that not.


	23. 23

The next day when she arrived in the moor, Aurora knew that something was wrong.

since when was the moor so quiet? Where were the sprites and their constant flutter of wings? Where was the chatter that seemed to linger on the air?

her mind was a whirl of thoughts as it twisted up scenarios that could have happened.

Had something happened? Had the hunters managed to do some sort of harm to the fair folk? Where was Maleficent? Had she been hurt? Was that why even Diaval seemed to have vanished?

Then again Maleficent did have duties and perhaps had been called away to settle one thing or another.

Aurora tried to rationalize as she wander through the wood, trying to ignore how quiet that it was.

* * *

Maleficent tried to distract herself from the thoughts that were running in her head.

She had known that the curse was irreversible so why had she even tried?

She had condemned the girl and in a way, herself as well.

Why had she allowed herself to care for the girl?

Wasn't this the revenge she wanted?

The fairy was so deep in thought that Diaval's harsh caw caused her to jolt slightly.

"What?"

she demanded, barely moving a hand to change him into a form with a voice.

"Aurora is headed this way."

"of course she is."


	24. 24

Aurora knew that something was wrong, especially since even Diaval was quieter than usual, however, what could be troubling them?

Perhaps it was something personal either between them or a sacred day for the moor folk?

she tried not to think about it as she made her way back home later that day, although that was proving to be more than difficult as her mind drifted back toward the fairy.

So difficult in fact that she failed to notice that someone was walking through the wood toward until she walked straight into someone.

She barely managed to stammer out an apology in her embarrassment, mentally cursing herself for being so clumsy.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm the idiot who wasn't watching where he was going. I'm Philip by the way."

"I'm Aurora."

* * *

"So how on earth do you lose a horse?"

Aurora asked as she walked with Philip through the forest, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the boy.

"he spooked over nothing and bolted and I'm lucky I didn't break something besides my dignity."

Aurora couldn't help but giggle at his response.

"it happens, I'm sure."

"No, I'm sure I have the most attention deficient horse in the world and the worst luck."

Philip chuckled his response before adding:

"thanks again for helping me. I would have managed to get hopelessly lost."

"It's no problem, I grew up in these woods."

Aurora couldn't help but giggle at his response.

"it happens, I'm sure."

"No, I'm sure I have the most attention deficient horse in the world and the worst luck."

Philip chuckled his response before adding:

"thanks again for helping me. I would have managed to get hopelessly lost."

"It's no problem, I grew up in these woods."


	25. 25

This boy could be her only chance, I mean it is obvious the fancy each other."

Maleficent barely could resist the urge to growl a that comment. She had already failed a removing the curse and she knew that there was no such thing as true love.

"Haven't you worked it out? True love does not exist." she responded before walking off.

"Isn't it worth trying?"

she could hear the challenge in Diaval's voice, although she ignored it.

As if she really needed to feel even worse about the curse, which would be fulfilled in the next few weeks.

* * *

"So I met someone yesterday, a boy."

Aurora began, earning a arched brow from the fairy.

"oh?"

"He is really nice. I made myself look completely stupid though. I managed to trip into a creek."

Aurora retorted, taking notice of the way Maleficent's lips twitched slightly upward at that.

"How tragic."

Aurora could hear the sarcasm in Maleficent's tone, though she chose to ignore it and continued

"He's supposed to meet with me tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

"I want you to watch her. Make sure nothing happens."

Diaval wanted to argue but thought better of it.

"Is this out of curiosity like usual or are you just concerned for the girl's well being?"

He was surprised when he didn't get do much as a glare as she walked away from him.


	26. 26

"I swear that bird has not moved since we've got here."

Aurora resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she noticed the raven sitting in a low branch, practically concealed by shadows.

_Godmother_.

"Ignore him. He may eventually go away," she responded, being sure to emphasize the last two words, sending a pointed look to the raven, which just cawed and ruffled his feathers in response.

"Okay am I missing something?"

Philip asked, earning a sigh from Aurora who leaned back onto the grass.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come on, just ignore him."

* * *

"Must you send Diaval to spy on me?"

"Whatever do you mean? There are more ravens about."

Aurora rolled her eyes before retorting

"Ravens that make it obvious they understand English? Godmother, I maybe fifteen but I'm not stupid."

Aurora couldn't keep from huffing in amusement as Maleficent walked away, refusing to respond.

"Alright, I won't mention it again. Now, what were you going to show me?"


	27. 27

"Godmother? Can I live here with you? I love my aunties to death but they have just been acting odd and sort of paranoid these last few days and are driving me mental."

Aurora said as she collapsed on to the ground beside Maleficent the following day.

"Really, it has taken that long? Although, I wouldn't be against the idea of you staying here." Maleficent responded, a hint of a smile gracing her feature at the irritated look the girl sent her.

"Do you have to insult them so often?"

Aurora retorted, only to earn a smirk.

"Yes."

Aurora gave a small grin at the response, though she rolled her eyes despite her amusement.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

* * *

That night Maleficent sat, watching Aurora interacting with a group of sprites.

She had to tell the girl about the curse, even if it did hurt her.

Although she wasn't sure how to go about that, especially with how her stomach sank just with the thought of it.

Why did the girl have to worm her way into her heart?

Why did she have to come to care for the girl?

"Aurora, come here."

She called, before she could change her mind.

"What is it?"

The faerie sighed as she mentally steeled herself for the conversation at hand.

"There is an evil in this world and I can't keep you from it…" she began, only to feel a hand touch her arm.

"Godmother, I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

The response would have amused the faery had it not been for the emotion building up in her.

"I'm sure you can. However, there are things that are out of your control and no one can predict the actions of others."

Maleficent was almost relieved when Diaval flew in from their east, cawing frantically.

"Now what has happened?"


	28. 28

The next few days passed with no further issue, however, that was not to be and although she wasn't at all surprised, Maleficent was not shocked when she found herself standing before a angry, out of breath, Aurora.

"When were you going to tell me that I was cursed?"

The words seemed to pull the breath from Maleficent's lungs.

So they had finally told her.

"Aurora, I…" she began, taking a step forward only for the girl to jerk away.

"Don't touch me! You're the one who did this! You're the monster that everyone warned me about... you're the evil that is in the world."

Maleficent could only watch as the girl's eyes spilled over as she turned and practically sprinted away.

"Diaval! Go find the boy. He may be her only chance."

* * *

_Monster_

.

Wasn't that exactly what she was?

A monster who had stolen the life of an innocent child in the stead of her father's mistakes?

The words repeated in her head as her mind replayed the last few months over and over. Reminding her of how the girl had seemed to light up the world around her.

Aurora was right, she was a monster.

A monster who stole the life of an innocent child all because of the faults of one man.

A monster who had not thought twice about placing blame on an infant.

She closed her eyes to fight back the emotions that were building inside of her.

How often had the girl trusted her with secrets? How often had the girl sought her out for comfort or advice?

There was no such thing as true love but they had to try, even if Aurora never forgave her.

* * *

They had all lied to her.

Everyone who she had ever loved had been keeping secrets from her for her whole life, basically lying by omission.

Had any of them ever truely loved her? After all, her Aunties had been basically hired to care for her and her godmother had ulterior motives.

Had any of that been true?

Had Maleficent just kept an eye on her to gloat when the time came for the curse to fall into effect?

Had these past few months just been part of the plot? Why had Maleficent cursed her anyway? What could a baby do to offend anyone?

Aurora felt as though she couldn't breath as she glanced down at the charmed object, pausing briefly before removing it and tossing it as far as possible into the wood.

She was a fool for trusting the Faerie.


	29. 29

Maleficent felt it as soon as the sun went down, the magic connecting her to the girl vanishing.

It was done.

Everything had come full circle and she hated it.

Hated even herself for making it so.

Especially as she (like once before weeks prior) found herself in the girl's room while people bickered in another room.

"I won't ask for forgiveness because this is unforgivable,"

she began, ignoring the fact that Diaval was standing outside and could hear everything she was saying.

"I was so lost in hatred and revenge but sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart and now I have lost you forever."

The faerie found that she had to pause once more to steel herself.

"But I swear that no harm will come to you as long as I live and not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile."

As she said this her voice broke, unable to keep her emotions in check as she moved to press a kiss against the girl's brow before leaving the cottage.

* * *

Diaval held back, intending on giving his mistress space when he saw movement from inside the room.

"No such thing as true love, eh?"

He muttered with a smirk, moving to catch up with Maleficent.

After all, she deserved to know.

However, he froze in place when he saw he was not alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Aurora knew that she had every right to be angry, to perhaps even hate Maleficent and yet, now that the anger had worn away she just felt hurt.

Why hadn't anyone ever told her?

Why had Maleficent placed the curse?

Had any of the time spent between them meant anything?

It hurt to think about the faerie who had become not only a confident but also a teacher of sorts over the last few months.

Had Maleficent just lurked around to watch the curse come to light?

Was that why Philip had seen them leaving the cottage a few nights ago?

Had Maleficent somehow revoked the curse?

Nothing made sense anymore.

Especially after she had moved in with her father, especially since even now that the curse was broken he was distant and cold.

Hadn't he said that it was because of Maleficent's curse? That he couldn't bear to watch her grow with the knowledge that she would cease to exist at sixteen?

There was no curse now so what was wrong?

* * *

Maleficent couldn't sleep, the smell of smoke lingering long in the air even after the fires were extinguished.

Her mind was a constant drift of memories, of moments of peace she didn't deserve.

How had one human child seemed to carry so much joy within her? How could such a thing be contagious?

How had the offspring of the man that had ruined her managed to make her feel an emotion that she no longer believed in?

* * *

It had been three days since the curse, three days since she had left the cottage in the wood and the moor behind and yet it felt like forever.

The walls of the large house felt like a cage and the lack of familiarity made it feel much more like the home of a stranger than a place she had visited as a child.

Not that some of those visits bore good memories.

Aurora tried to busy herself by exploring, after all, if this was to be her home she would have to know more about it and besides that, she could use the distraction.

She wasn't surprised to find that most of the house was plain with no personality at all. That was until she entered a spare bedroom.

Aurora felt herself freeze up when she saw the cabinet of iron and glass bolted to a far wall.

Something about the room felt off, as if the usually silent energy of the house had been disturbed but it wasn't until she came near the cabinet—and saw movement from the inside—that she realized what she was even seeing.

"Wings."

She barely breathed the word as her mind reeled, pieces of the puzzle snapping together to form the answer to one of the many questions that had been haunting her for days.

"I had wings once but they were taken from me by a man I thought I could trust."

Could her father have been the one who had hurt Maleficent so?

Was that why she had placed the curse? As revenge?

It all seemed clearer now as she stood there watching the appendages fluttering helplessly behind the glass.

She had to put an end to this.

She had to set things right.

It didn't take Aurora long to find something heavy enough to shatter the glass casing.

She watched in amazement as the wings flew by their own accord toward a window, breaking through the glass in one movement.

She just hoped that they found their way to their rightful place.


	31. Chapter 31

"What the hell were you thinking? You've condemned us all!"

Aurora didn't even flinch at her father's accusation although he took her by surprise.

When had he returned?

"You were the one who stole her wings! You claimed you loved her but what you did was unforgivable!"

The next thing she knew was that she had been knocked against one of the shelves, pain blooming across the side of her face.

"You idiot! I did it to protect everyone! That monster..."

Aurora managed a glare at him despite her pain, cutting him off before he could finish what he was saying.

"She's no more a monster than you are!"

* * *

Monster.

Was that not what she had called Maleficent herself?

Aurora closed her eyes as the tears came, the full effects of her guilt and her father's anger washing over her.

If anything happened to either of them it would be her fault and if anger made a monster, then she was no better than them.

Hadn't Maleficent always been kind? Perhaps even gentle?

Slowly moving to stand, ignoring how her ribs protested against the movement.

She had to warn Maleficent.

But how would she get there in time?

* * *

Philip knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Aurora's voice.

None of this situation made sense to him. People with horns, curses, he probably wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.

Yet he also knew that if Aurora needed help, he would try his hardest to help her.

He owed her that much for the kiss he had been forced to give her while she was unconscious.

So instead of wasting time on questions he rushed to get dressed, thanking heavens he actually had his own transportation so he didn't have to risk waking his mother.

After all it was midnight.


	32. 32

Maleficent sighed as she walked alone, her mind replaying what Diaval had told her over in her mind.

She couldn't deny it any longer, she loved the girl, however, she would not go to her.

No.

Aurora could make whatever choices she wished, after all, she had already cost the girl so much. She would not take her freedom too.

She had nearly reached the heart of the moors when a sensation came over her, something looming and dark that caused her to instantly go alert.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Aurora found that she understood why some of the fair folk had been so skittish when she saw the level of distraction that seemed to grow around the moor.

Had this been what Maleficent had meant when she had mentioned a history between human and Fae?

Had man sought to destroy the far just for the sake of riches that lay in the enchanted lands?

Had her father been one such person?

"Maybe you should go. This isn't your fight." She found herself telling Philip, who just gave her a look.

"No. You want to help and this is something no one should have to try to do alone. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He responded and Aurora found herself unable to argue.

"Just be careful where you step. Wouldn't want to step on someone and offer to help if you see anything struggling."

The iron burned into her flesh as it tightened around her, draining her stamina and making the world seem hazy.

Instinct told her to use her last bit of power to kill this threat, to end this. However, seeing Diaval struggling nearby she focused the last of her energy into a spell.

"Into a dragon."

It only took an instant for the chain to be jerked from Stefan's grip and loosened around her, though the wounds would remain for well over a day at least.

Then there was more fire as the raven turned dragon took aim at the group that Stefan had brought with him.

Getting to her feet despite the pain, she turned toward the man that she had once trusted above all else.

The other odd one out amongst his people.

"How does it feel, being a wingless fairy? To be powerless?"

He sneered as he approached her, something metallic glistening in his left hand as it reflected the flames.

She could hear Diaval let out a shriek and saw that one of his wings had been pierced through.

Could feel her heart racing as instinct told her to do something she could no longer do.

She couldn't give up.

She wouldn't.

Then in a sudden flash of intense heat and light, she felt something burn into her spine and along with it, it seemed that some of her strength returned.

When the light faded she saw the fear in Stefan's eyes and felt the weight along her shoulders.

Wings.

She realized.

It only took her a moment to charge him then, her grip around his throat as she pinned him against a large, smothering Oak.

Oh how easy it would ve to end him there. To finally seek vengeance against the man who had promised her so much only to rob her of everything.

But she wouldn't, if only for Aurora's sake.

"It's over. Go back to Aurora."

She snarled, letting him drop, although he charged again, the iron dagger he wielded barely missing her side as she dodged.

Again and again he attacked, each blow becomingly more and more desperate as the flames grew larger around them.

Flying up, she glanced over to where Diaval stood, battered but alive.

The flames would not harm a dragon however, if she did not end this soon both herself and Stefan would be at risk.

She could feel the forest around her in distress, could feel the very pulse of magic from the fauna fading.

Maleficent sighed as she walked alone, her mind replaying what Diaval had told her over in her mind.

She couldn't deny it any longer, she loved the girl, however, she would not go to her.

No.

Aurora could make whatever choices she wished, after all, she had already cost the girl so much. She would not take her freedom too.

She had nearly reached the heart of the moors when a sensation came over her, something looming and dark that caused her to instantly go alert.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

* * *

Aurora found that she understood why some of the fair folk had been so skittish when she saw the level of distraction that seemed to grow around the moor.

Had this been what Maleficent had meant when she had mentioned a history between human and Fae?

Had man sought to destroy the far just for the sake of riches that lay in the enchanted lands?

Had her father been one such person?

"Maybe you should go. This isn't your fight." She found herself telling Philip, who just gave her a look.

"No. You want to help and this is something no one should have to try to do alone. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He responded and Aurora found herself unable to argue.

"Just be careful where you step. Wouldn't want to step on someone and offer to help if you see anything struggling."

* * *

The iron burned into her flesh as it tightened around her, draining her stamina and making the world seem hazy.

Instinct told her to use her last bit of power to kill this threat, to end this. However, seeing Diaval struggling nearby she focused the last of her energy into a spell.

"Into a dragon."

It only took an instant for the chain to be jerked from Stefan's grip and loosened around her, though the wounds would remain for well over a day at least.

Then there was more fire as the raven turned dragon took aim at the group that Stefan had brought with him.

Getting to her feet despite the pain, she turned toward the man that she had once trusted above all else.

The other odd one out amongst his people.

"How does it feel, being a wingless fairy? To be powerless?"

He sneered as he approached her, something metallic glistening in his left hand as it reflected the flames.

She could hear Diaval let out a shriek and saw that one of his wings had been pierced through.

Could feel her heart racing as instinct told her to do something she could no longer do.

She couldn't give up.

She wouldn't.

Then in a sudden flash of intense heat and light, she felt something burn into her spine and along with it, it seemed that some of her strength returned.

When the light faded she saw the fear in Stefan's eyes and felt the weight along her shoulders.

Wings.

She realized.

It only took her a moment to charge him then, her grip around his throat as she pinned him against a large, smothering Oak.

Oh how easy it would ve to end him there. To finally seek vengeance against the man who had promised her so much only to rob her of everything.

But she wouldn't, if only for Aurora's sake.

"It's over. Go back to Aurora."

She snarled, letting him drop, although he charged again, the iron dagger he wielded barely missing her side as she dodged.

Again and again he attacked, each blow becomingly more and more desperate as the flames grew larger around them.

Flying up, she glanced over to where Diaval stood, battered but alive.

The flames would not harm a dragon however, if she did not end this soon both herself and Stefan would be at risk.

She could feel the forest around her in distress, could feel the very pulse of magic from the fauna fading.

She had to leave.

She gave him one more chance, one last command to return home but upon another attempted attack, she arose and inevitably fueled the flames around her.

* * *

Diaval watched as Maleficent landed, obviously still in pain from the iron snare.

She seemed lost in thought, eyes trained ahead of them as though staring at a hidden enemy.

"It was not your fault you know. You gave the fool man plenty of chances to leave."

He risked saying as he walked, only to earn a look from the fairy.

"I only regret the outcome for Aurora's sake. He ceased being the boy I knew long ago."


	33. 33

Maleficent had no expectation of seeing Aurora again, yet to her surprise as she headed towards the stream, she found the blonde knelt by the water's edge, assisting a Mushroom Fairy in retrieving water for some injured forest sprites.

When had she gotten there?

Why had she returned?

The faerie was not one to second guess herself, though she did think of options to not confront the girl.

Especially not after what had just happened with Stefan.

However, before she could decide on a course of action, Aurora stood, eyes landing on her.

* * *

Aurora had never found the faerie to be intimidating, however, now as Maleficent stood before her with her wings spread behind her she found herself falter.

What if Maleficent wouldn't forgive her?

She wondered, because despite everything Maleficent had become a constant in her life and even the idea of losing that permanently caused her heart to ache.

"Godmother…" she began, the title coming out of habit now, though she averted her eyes in order not to see the faerie's reaction.

After all, if Aurora had any right to be angry at Maleficent, so did Maleficent have the right to be upset with her.

"Aurora."

Maleficent's tone was hard to read, probably more so because Aurora could not bring herself to meet the woman's eyes.

Was she angry?

Indifferent?

Aurora wanted to apologize.

To perhaps explain herself and maybe get some clarification, however, she couldn't seem to form the words.

Not even when she heard the woman approach her.

It wasn't until she felt the warmth of golden magic swirling around her, overtaking then erasing the throbbing pains left behind by her father's rage that she took a step forward, hugging the fairy.

"I'm sorry. I should have never…"

She began, all the stress of the past few days boiling to the surface and coming out as a mess of sobs.

"No."

Maleficent's voice cut her off, the word nearing a command.

"No, Aurora. You have every right to hate me. What I did was inexcusable."

Aurora didn't know what to say then. Never before had she heard Maleficent's voice take such a soft, dare say even sad tone.

"You broke the curse, Didn't you? Philip told me he saw you and Diaval leaving shortly before I woke up."

She questioned, feeling the woman let out a shaky sigh before wings folded around her.

"I suppose I did, Beastie."

The words were barely more than a whisper, though it spoke volumes to Aurora.

Especially as she felt her godmother fully return the embrace, now with both arms and wings.

* * *

Maleficent was exhausted to say the least, although, she also found it impossible to sleep.

Especially after the long talk she had with Aurora.

The mess with Stefan would be easy to cover up, after all, magic truly could do a lot of things.

However, the mess that was her goddaughter only time could heal. She had far too many doubts and emotions than could be sorted in a matter of days.

Doubts that she still trusted Maleficent enough to share.

The faerie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sound of small wings approaching her until someone spoke:

"Maleficent."

mentally cursing the owner of the voice behind her, she turned to face them.

"What?"

"It's about Aurora. What is she to do now that...You know…?"

Maleficent closed her eyes then, keeping her expression calm even though the question caught her off guard.

"She should decide her own fate. Ask her once she is awake


	34. 34

"Godmother!"

Maleficent didn't repress the growl that lingered in her chest as she moved from her makeshift bed along the lower branches of a tree.

"What is so important that it can not wait until one gets adequate rest?"

She grumbled, taking a note at how the girl at least had the decency to seem repentant.

"Sorry, I know you must be tired but my aunties and I were talking and I think we came to an agreement but I need your opinion on it."

Aurora responded, earning a sigh from Maleficent who sat back, closing her eyes once again.

"Alright, get on with it."

Maleficent didn't need her powers nor to look at the girl to know that her response had earned a grin.

After all, she knew the girl well enough.

"Well none of us would be very happy living in my father's place and my Aunties seem to really enjoy being back in their original size…"

Maleficent knew the girl was drawing out the explanation for some reason though the fae paid it little mind.

"The point Beastie."

She lightly quipped, allowing herself a small smile in order to ensure the girl didn't misread the situation.

Last thing she needed was the girl questioning things more.

"Well...I was wondering if I could live with you? We'd have to work out all the finer details because I can't just quit school or leave my friends but I'm sure we can figure something out and…"

Maleficent cut her off, dropping from the tree in front of her.

"Is that what you want?"

She responded, watching ayd the teenager seemed to brighten slightly at that response.

Had she expected to be denied?

"Yes. That is if you'll allow it."

Maleficent gave a nod then, unsure what to do.

"Why would I not?"

trying to resist the urge to step back when the girl moved to hug her for the second time in the last twelve hours.

That was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Thank you."

Sighing, Maleficent allowed herself to fold a single wing around the child.

They would eventually be alright, she knew, though only time itself could see to that.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Aurora."

Glancing up she saw Diaval watching from a nearby branch, earning a silent challenge from the Fae, although she found that she didn't mind him witnessing this as much as she would anyone else.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Diaval began to notice a gradual change over both Aurora and Maleficent as the clouds of the battle seemed to lessen its hold on Aurora and the Guardian of the Moor becoming somewhat more relaxed.

At least in areas that didn't concern Aurora's friendship with a certain human boy.

"You know, say what you will about it but that boy isn't so bad."

Diaval commented one evening as they watched Aurora lead Philip around the Moor, pointing out this or that to him.

"He is human."

Diaval just arched a brow at that and glanced over at her.

"So is Aurora."

He countered, earning a huff in response so he added:

"Besides, it will be good that she will have one friend who knows the truth. At least give him a chance"

He didn't get any indication that she heard him then, though as she seemed lost in thought.

After several minutes, Maleficent stood, pushing herself off and hovering briefly as she said

"I have work to do. Keep an eye on them."

In that next instant she was gone, faint trails of golden magic left behind her, causing the area around it to rejuvenate.

"More like avoiding the conversation."

he commented, mostly to himself before his attention was drawn back toward the teenagers as Aurora laughed at something that Philip had said.

Yes, it seemed that things were slowly getting better on all accounts.


End file.
